Vinylidene chloride interpolymers and copolymers are commonly used to produce monolayer films, including cling films for household wrapping applications. In most cases a vinylidene chloride-vinyl chloride copolymer resin is used. As an alternative vinylidene chloride-acrylate copolymers, such as a vinylidene chloride-methyl acrylate copolymer, may be used to produce monolayer films. However such films could be improved by enhancing cling and toughness.